


Bad

by MR01



Series: Mend [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Christine Palmer is a good bro, F/F, F/M, I Tried, Idiots in Love, Jealous Stephen Strange, Karma-Taj-centric, M/M, Mentioned Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier - Freeform, Mentioned Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Slow To Update, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, short chapters for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Stephen discovers Wong draw the 爱 symbol for love on a notebook the day he drops by to return some books.He is determined to find out who exactly his favorite 'Keeper of the Tomes' at the Karma-Taj library has his eyes on.And it is certainly not jealousy that is coursing through his entire being as he thinks of all of the overly enthusiastic.New visitors that the Master of the Martial and Mystic Arts has been receiving on the daily or as of late.





	1. What

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own a thing Marvel related. I need to stop with all the multi chaptered stories but a few new ones are coming out cause I'm stressed and procrastinating and I just write either here or on ff.

* * *

It had been raining hard all day in New York when Stephen had decided to leave the Sanctum Sanctorum after having checked that nothing was amiss and that there weren't any real threats to the universe.

He had decided to go to Karma-Taj to see if Wong wanted to catch the latest 007 movie with him then maybe they could go try the new taco place down the street.

It is Tuesday after all. That and he is rolling in money now. 

Having redirected his magic to heal himself and more importantly be able to use his hands properly he made moves.

The world knows hands down that his skills are still unparalleled so people paid big bucks to get him.

He has enough now for some rainy days and the rest is tied up in stocks or bonds. He has petty cash at hand for things like groceries and outings when he's bored and it's a luxury he'd missed.

That along with almost everything from his old life if he's honest so this time around he worked hard, tireless hours to get some of it back.

Keeping both Christine and Wong in the loop of things but not excessively or to the point that they worried over him too much.

Having preformed numerous, minor risk surgeries, well for him anyway and gotten big bucks for his efforts.

But he won't be able to make this a priority or a habit because he is still Sorcerer Supreme and that is his life now.

* * *

He had showered and dressed into a suit that made him feel absolutely sinful. Like he had no right to look this good but he does and he knows it.

Texting Christine that he's ready to go back out there and that he would appreciate some pointers because it's been a while since took anyone on a proper date.

And okay he hasn't even begun to broach the subject that he likes the Librarian to him but he was going to go head first today.

Confident that something is going to happen.

His arrival at Karma-Taj is a welcomed one. With Masters and apprentices alike. This time he is even surprised to see some randos far off huddled by the water fountains.

He passed some people that are learning Kung Fu out in the courtyard while others are practicing sorcery.

Which reminds him that Wanda has been an excellent apprentice since he met her. And that they have faced off against countless horrors in a relatively small amount of time as well.

The the multiverse was not that nice if he kept his mind closed off from all the possibilities.

On his way to the library he encountered a few Asgardians carrying a stack of books under each arm while greeting him quickly then going back to gossiping about a message to the world from the Queen of New Asgard.

He doesn't really care about it though. Heading solely to the counter where he sees Wong writing on a book.

Thinking that it's probably a records log or a 'chew gum in here and die' poster because Stephen found himself guilty of sticking a piece on the same spot just to mess around more than once.

When Stephen approached he discovers Wong draw the 爱 symbol. And he knows it's for love, he's gone abroad a few times.

Anyway looking at it from here he can see that it's on a notebook as he moved to return some books he'd previously checked out.

Sneaking up behind him stealthily up until that point.

Having stopped as if time had frozen for him alone as he tries to process what the hell just happened.

Stephen has never seen the guy make heart eyes at anyone at least not while in his presence and he finds himself in a shit ass mood now to be honest.

Clearing his throat to announce his presence as he developed a little plan in his mind. 

Feeling somewhat devious now when Wong tensed up. Placing another book atop of the one he had been doodling on. 

Oh. 

He is determined to find out who exactly his favorite 'Keeper of the Tomes' at the Karma-Taj library has his eyes on.

And it is certainly not jealousy that is coursing through his entire being as he thinks of all of the overly enthusiastic, new visitors that the Master of the Martial and Mystic Arts has been receiving on the daily or as of late.


	2. Side

* * *

"What's up with all of the new faces as of late? You giving out free gelato in the cafeteria as an incentive? Stephen smiles briefly when Wong mumbled that he wished.

Saying that he could do with some and a break but that he just got a new shipment of rare artifacts that the citizens of New Asgard with some exceptions from species throughout the Galaxy have gifted them.

Thanks in part for saving countless beings from Thanos n' co whilst also protecting the King to the nine, well thanks to Hela now eight realms.

Speaking of the Norse God it doesn't take magic or high score on an IQ test to see that Thor is absolutely taken with the thought that he has Loki back in his orbit. 

Both are sitting at a table near the back of the room. Loki reading a spell-book that he just knows Wong recommended while Thor is bitting into a peach.

Content with simply watching his brother up until the Trickster God outright told him to get to reading or go teach the mortals how to fight properly.

Volunteering Shang to go against him because he had been the first person he'd seen walking into the library. Carrying a stack of printer papers and a plate of apple slices.

Stephen knows that he shouldn't be eavesdropping but reasons with himself that nothing ever got done by just standing still or wishing for it.

"I'll take you on, if you want. You look bored while I could use an excuse to ease some building tension. A friendly demonstration of hand-to-hand combat." 

Wong gives him a sharp look that has Stephen looking away. Wishing he had made his move sooner. Having not long to wait until Loki accepts the challenge for him.

Telling him that if he hurts his brother that he will be out for blood which has the blonde scoffing yet over the moon.

"Meet me in the courtyard in ten. I'm going to the restroom." Stephen doesn't meet his eyes or anyone's for that matter as pulls out his sling ring from thin air it seems.

Opening up a portal whilst he thinks that his instigation is probably going to leave him battered 'n bruised maybe the even struck by lightning if he prods off but he's not in a good headspace.

Unzipping his pants he pulls at his boxers and focused on doing his business.

Hearing a voice to his left saying 'that was rough to see' but a simple fuck off does the trick since he just hears the sink come on moments later.


End file.
